A mother's Love
by JennaCullen1988
Summary: When Elizabeth becomes pregnant, She turns to Mary for help. She chooses to keep the baby girl she gives birth to and throughout time, it is revealed that a mother's love can not be broken, nor can it be changed. It only grows stronger as time goes on. But what does this birth do to History, will change for the good or for the bad.. Will Mary and Elizabeth's relationship change?
1. Prologue

Fourteen year old Elizabeth Tudor sat alone in her chamber's, staring into the fireplace. Her mind racing with thoughts, anxiety gnawed at her mind, nausea came in waves forcing her to keep a chamber pot nearby. All the signs pointed the one thing she had never wished for, and the one thing that could destroy her.

She was pregnant.

She had been foolish to fall for Thomas Seymour, she knew that much. She had loved the way he treated her with his gifts and his flirtations. But when he took her virtue from her, She knew then that things had gone to far. She had told no one, not even dear Kat who had been a mother to her for so many years. She knew she would have to go to Mary, the child was an innocent soul that had never asked for this. So taking quill to parchment, Elizabeth began writing to her old sister, in the hopes that Mary would help her.

_Dearest Sister, _

_I beg of you, allow me and my mistress Katherine Ashley into your household. Something terrible has happened, something I can not say in this letter. I just pray that you will guid me and help me during this time._

_with all the love in my heart_

_Elizabeth_

Sealing the letter, Elizabeth sent it via a messenger, knowing that it would be delivered right into her sister's hand. She managed to see the letter off before another wave of nausea hit her and she became violently sick into her chamber pot.

A day later, just as Mary emerged from her chapel, the rider came into view. "Princess Mary, I bring a letter from your sister, Princess Elizabeth." The letter was handed into Mary's hand and she watched the rider leave. Sighing internally she looked at the letter and she frowned. She had warned Elizabeth about staying in the house hold of Thomas Seymour and Katherine Parr. They had married against the council so soon after her father's death and it hurt that Elizabeth would have rather stayed in a house of sin than be with her sister.

Thinking nothing of it, Mary opened the letter and was immediately alarmed by it's contents. Walking at a fast pace towards the manor she called out to her dear friend Susan, "Get a carriage together and fetch the doctor and my priest, I am going to fetch Elizabeth, Something has happened." Susan nodded and she made her way out of sight. Mary rushed to her bedroom and she pulled a cloak over her velvet gown and clasped it at her neck. Grabbing a pair of gloves along with her rosary and prayer book she made her way down the stairs. She didn't know what was making her go after Elizabeth, She only knew that something was pulling her towards Chelsea to be with Elizabeth.

She walked outside and turned to Susan, "Make sure it has blankets and food, Expect me back before the end of the week" Susan nodded and she went to grab the rest of what Mary wanted as the priest came into view, "My dear lady what is it." Mary turned towards the ageing man, "I know not father, all I know is that something is pulling me to Elizabeth. By gods grace I pray nothing has happened to her.

The next afternoon, Elizabeth sat alone in the gardens of Chelsea dressed only in a loose fitting gown of Blue velvet, with a black fur lined cloak around her. Her hair was free from any pins and hoods and it stood out in contrast to her dark clothing. She was pale and had grown thin since realizing she was pregnant. Mary arrived and was led through the manor and into the garden entrance, Kat turned towards Mary and curtseyed, "I fear for her my lady, She is expecting you."

Mary nodded and she walked through the mazes and finally after a few moments she spotted her sister. She went to call out her name when she suddenly stopped. She was shocked to see how frail her sister looked. but what shocked her the most was that Elizabeth was holding a rosary in her hands. One of the many Mary had given her while trying to convert Elizabeth. The girl was gripping the beads hard and seemed to be in deep prayer as Mary made her way towards her.

"Elizabeth."

She said softly and Elizabeth's body went rigid. She stood and turned towards her, "Well met sister.' She said in a weak voice, "it does me good to see you." She stepped towards Mary and her knee's gave out. Mary reached out and she grabbed her sister, "Elizabeth what is going on your letter frightened me. Tell me what has happened."

Elizabeth looked her sister in the eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm with child Mary." Mary's eyes went wide and she released her grip on her sister, She stood and her gaze hardened, "Who is the father?" Elizabeth took in a breath, "Thomas Seymour."

Mary stared down at her younger sister, "You are nothing more than a common whore! you have that whores blood in your viens and you are no better than your mother!" Mary turned to leave only to stop when Elizabeth screamed out, "He took it from me Mary! I didn't give it willingly," She swallowed the lump in her throat and she turned, "You are lying." Elizabeth shook her head,

"Mary I wouldn't lie to you. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

Mary stared into her sister's eyes and saw sadness, fear and abandonment, " please, Help me." Elizabeth said as she reached out to her sister. Mary broke and she grabbed Elizabeth's hand, sitting on the bench, she pulled her sister to her, holding her like she did when Elizabeth was a child. The stone walls she had built around her broke and Elizabeth began sobbing into Mary's shoulder. While gripping her sister tightly

"People told me to kill it, even told me how but I couldn't. It is an innocent soul."

She cried out as Mary pulled back and she wiped the tears that fell, "I am taking you Hunsdon, I am taking you away from here." Elizabeth nodded, "Can Kat come with me, please" She whispered and though she didn't want her to, Mary nodded.

"She can come." ...


	2. Chapter One

- 8 Month's Later -

A fresh layer of Snow had just fallen of the gardens at Hunsdon and Elizabeth was happy to be out of her stuffy bedchamber. While she didn't go through a formal lying in, due to keeping this a secret. She had been shut up in her bed chamber for the past few weeks, with only Mary and a lady in waiting she had befriended named Alannah.

Now as she walked through the soft snow, her hands came to rest on her bulging stomach. It wouldn't be much longer and that thought scared her. Since coming to Hunsdon, her relationship with Mary had improved greatly. Though She had lost Katherine Parr many month's before she was a little relieved when Thomas Seymour was taken to the exatucioner's scaffold. She felt free from him, knowing that had he known of the child, he wouldn't have pursued her even harder than before. Stopping in the middle of the garden, Elizabeth sat down to catch her breath.

It wasn't long before she heard the crunching snow under Mary's Shoes. "Forgive me sister, I had to get some air." She looked at her sister and she smiled as Mary walked closer, "I can understand that Elizabeth but it could be harmful to you. Why don't you come to mass with me. You will still be out of the bedchamber, but at least you wont be in the cold air." Elizabeth thought for a moment and she nodded, stuggling to stand. She walked behind her sister and her thoughts went to the past few months. She had never been one to pray as much as her sister, though lately Elizabeth had been attending Mass as often as she could. Praying for a safe delivery and for a healthy child.

Her thought's went to her mother and how much she missed her. She wished with everything in her that her mother could have been there, to go through this with her. Upon entering the chapel, Elizabeth went up front and she took her sister's hand, taking in a breath as she slowly knelt down. Mary helped her the best she could before kneeling next to her sister and bowing her head. Before she reached the 8 month mark, Elizabeth would kneel for hours praying. But today she found it harder and soon she was nearly gasping,

"Elizabeth what is it?"

Mary asked, a little annoyed at her prayers being interupted. "I can't breath Mary." Elizabeth said looking at her sister with fearful eyes. Any annoyance she felt left her when she saw Elizabeth's eyes. "it's alright." Mary said as she stood and with the help of a paige boy, brought Elizabeth to her feet. Upon standing the air left Elizabeth's lungs and she collapsed into the paige boys arms.

"Elizabeth!"

Mary cried out in fear as Kat ashley ran forward with her husband behind her. John Ashley lifted the princess into his arms and he made his way back towards the castle. Once up in her room he laid Elizabeth onto the bed and he felt her forhead, "She has no fever, Kat Love hand me that knife." Kat did as he asked and both Mary and Kath watched as he cut the laces on Elizabeth's gown.

Elizabeth took in a big gasp of air and the color returned to her cheeks. John let out a sigh, "any confinment makes it harder for her to breath. No more, not until after the child is born." He walked out of the room and Mary watched Kat and the other's change Elizabeth's gown and place the blankets around her. She truly feared for her sister.

-1 month later-

The sun had just begun to set as Elizabeth sat in a chair next to the fire place. She began adding the finishing stitches on a small gown for her child when the pain hit her, Causing her to double over in pain. "Kat!" She called out as she grabbed her stomach, feeling water and blood run down her legs. Kat ran into view and she gasped,

"Getch the doctor! Go get Princess Mary."

She went over to Elizabeth and she helped her up, "Alright love, Let's get to the bed." She said to her young princess. Elizabeth was already clad in her birthing smock and as she laid on the bed, Mary ran into view, having been summoned from the chapel, "Im here Elizabeth, I'm here." Elizabeth grabbed Mary's hand and she clamped down on it as a contraction hit her.

Mary held the rosary between there hand's and she squeezed her sister's hand, "God will watch over us. he is here with us Elizabeth."

The pains lasted well into the night and as Elizabeth battled through them, her frail body began to weaken. Pale and covered in sweat, Elizabeth watched as the midwife checked the child, "The baby still has not turned." She fell back into the blankets and she closed her eyes praying for guidence and calling out to her mother and father for strength.

Sometime in the middle of the night Elizabeth came around enough to look over at her sister, "Mary." She called out weakly, Mary straightened up and she looked at her sister "What is it Elizabeth?" Elizabeth sniffed back the tears burning the back of her eyes "Will you sing me the lullabye you used to sing to me, when you took care of me?"

The request touched Mary's heart and she nodded. moving to sit on the bed, Mary took her sister's hands and she began humming the spanish lullabye that once used to sooth a fussy Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled softly as she listned, memories of a happier time coming back to her. Once Mary finished, Elizabeth weakly spoke to her softly enough for only Mary to hear.

"Mary, If something happens to me, When you are Queen will you make sure that my child is looked after."

Mary swallowed a lump in her throat and she nodded, "I will, but your going to be fine Elizabeth." Elizabeth stared at the ceiling a single tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke, "I Miss my mother...I know what she did and I know what you and your mother went through and I'm sorry for that Mary."

Mary lowered her head to hide the tears, "It wasn't your fault Elizabeth You were an innocent soul during a dark time." Elizabeth suddenly let out a gasp as a wave of pain hit her. She cried out and the mide wife came into view. Thrusting her expert hands inside of the Princess and feeling around, "The baby has finally turned."

Elizabeth leaned up and With Mary on one side and Kat on the other, She began pushing. Her body contracting to allow the baby through. She fell back after a moment crying out as her body stretched to accomidate the baby.

"Come on my lady The head is through, We just need the shoulders."

Ramming her chin into her chest Elizabeth pushed with every ounce of strength she had in her. She felt the baby slide from her body and she fell back gasping for air. It took her a moment to realize that the baby wasn't crying. "What's wrong? Why can't I hear my baby!" She cried out.. The Midwife cleaned out the baby's mouth and nostrils before smacking it on it's bottom. The baby let out a loud wail and reliefe flooded Elizabeth.

"It's a girl your magesty. A healthy baby girl."

Elizabeth smiled and she began sobbing. She had done it, She had delivered the baby and they both were alive. But her joy was short lived as Kat came closer, "The young woman is here." Elizabeth looked at her and the smile faded from her face. In order to keep the baby safe, it would have to be raised out of public view. The sister of Elizabeht's friend Alannah had agreed to raise the child. in the countryside. Alongside her own children.

"Can, I at least see her."

She asked and she looked up as the midwife carried the baby into view. Elizabeth saw the red hair and she smiled brightly. But as the midwife went to carry the baby off, Elizabeth reached out and her finger's brushed the tiny hand of her child.

"Wait."

She reached over and grabbed a piece of parchment of the table beside her bed. She scribbled something onto the paper and she handed it to Kat who now held the baby, "What is this?" She asked, "the name." Elizabeth said through her tears. Kat nodded and she curtsied before walking out of the room. Sob's racked Elizabeth's body as she turned and began sobbing into the pillow's. Mary watched feeling helpless, not knowing what to do.

Kat ashley walked down the stairs with Alannah behind her. The young woman came into view, at 20 years of age Catherine had already given birth to three children and Kat knew that Elizabeth trusted the family. She handed the baby off and she smiled softly.

"What is the name of the babe?"

Catherine asked and Kat looked at the paper, "Her name is Anna Maria Catherine Tudor" She said outloud. Catherine nodded and she dissapeared into the night with the child. Kat looked at Alannah and she smiled, Elizabeth had named her baby after her mother and sister. For now Elizabeth was out of danger. But when they heard the sobs coming from upstairs there hearts broke for there princess, For Elizabeth had just allowed her heart to go off into the night, not knowing if she would ever see the child again.


End file.
